The Perfect Family
by JoDiNe
Summary: Viewpoints of Cordy, Fred, Gunn & Angel!! Fred/Gunn, Cordy/Angel romance. Read & Rate Truthfully PLZ!!


Cordelia sat watching them for a while, she didn't want to disturb neither the sleeping man, nor the sleeping bundle in his arms. As her hair fell into her face she tucked it behind her ear. Slowly tracing the man's jaw with her hand she smiled and kissed his forehead. Making sure the baby was well wrapped and warm, she placed a blanket over them both and made sure that both, father and son were covered. She stayed sitting in the chair, watching them both sleeping soundly. Soon she drifted off into a peaceful and calm place where she stayed sleeping until night fell.  
  
Fred pushed open the small door that led to the office. "Cordy? You in here?" The room was silent and empty and as she closed the door, she glanced back in once more and noticed a head peeping out from behind a pile of books. Swiftly moving over to the desk, she lifted the books from around the head and stacked them neatly. Smiling down at the figure she moved the body back into the cushioned chair. Opening a cupboard she pulled out a thick blanket. Smiling she covered Wesley. He had been trying so hard just lately to help Angel protect Connor, he had been reading almost night and day for the past couple of weeks. Tucking in the corners she turned off the desk light. "Goodnight Wesley," she whispered and closed the door softly.  
  
Gunn stood from the sofa; he had been watching a little TV when he heard a quiet thud from the landing. Gunn smiled when he poked his head out onto the landing and saw Fred trying her best to quietly make her way along the creaky parts of the landing. The door to the lounge area was always left open, as it was the creakiest door, and seeing as both Connor and Angel were light sleepers it seemed the easiest option. Fred sneaked into the room and snuggled up into Gunn's arm as they carried on watching movies. "I found Wesley in the study, and I couldn't find Cordy, so she's probably with Angel in his room." She explained. Gunn nodded there was no need for a further explanation; they both knew that something was happening between the two friends. Something further than friendship, just like themselves.  
  
Angel woke with the feeling of a heartbeat next to where his should be, its soft thudding was a joy to hear and he savoured the moment. As he moved the small blanket that covered the equal to both his life and soul, he got a glimpse of a perfect set of eyes, a perfect nose and a perfect mouth. Smiling, he lay his son out on the bed and surrounded him with a blanket barrier so he would be safe. Turning to his right side, he smiled. Sat in the corner of the room was the girl he loved, no the woman he loved. Although she still looked like a girl, so innocent and sweet, Angel knew differently. She'd been through so much, since leaving Sunnydale and Angel knew that it had been hard on her. It still was. Sitting up, the blanket, which she had covered him with, fell of his chest. He always slept without a top, just so he could feel Connor breathing next to him. As he stood, his ruffled shorts fell back down to his legs and he knelt in front of the chair in which Cordelia was sat in. She had her legs up, protecting herself; her arms were curled round a cushion and her head resting daintily on her hands. Tracing her face with his thumb, he realised that he couldn't live without her. Living without Buffy had been hard, but he'd got through it, but if he had too live without Connor or Cordelia then he was sure that he'd die. Kissing her forehead he ran his hand through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He'd never loved anyone as much as he loved his son, and he'd never loved anyone with so much intensity and passion as he loved Cordelia, and this he truly meant, with all his soul.  
  
Cordelia woke slowly, stretching out her arms, she saw Connor on the bed, his smiling face was gurgling at her and she immediately sat up and reached for him. Gathering him in her arms she cuddled him, she didn't know what it was but all she could feel for the little boy was love. She would die for him a thousand times over, just as she'd die for his father. As Cordelia looked up the door opened and Angel returned. "Hey you." He said with a smile. Cordelia noticed he was still in his boxers and from the look of his hair he hadn't long been awake. Smiling at him she turned Connor around. "I think his feet are getting bigger." She stated waggling a baby's foot at the tall vampire. Shaking his head, Angel grinned and with quick thinking he replied, " Of course they are, he's a daddy's boy." "That's right." She replied turning the baby round to face her, so she could cuddle him again. Walking over to her, Angel sat on the bed. "Cordy.About last night, I really am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you like that. I didn't even mean what I was saying." "No, Angel.Its okay. Really it is, I know that you need time, we all do. You have Connor now; honest it's enough for me to just be here. Being here with you. Helping you. Being your friend." Cordelia replied as he stretched his hand out to frame Connors face. "But Cordy." Cordelia interrupted him "Angel honestly.its okay, if you cant let go just yet and its what you want its okay." "Cordy it isn't what I want," Angel said quickly, "Its no where near what I want." "Then why? Last night? Why?" Cordelia asked confused. "Cordy I know that you love Connor. I'm not saying you don't. What I'm saying is that I don't want you to be confused. I am usually a confused wreck and if your confused then its no good for me to be around you, I seem to always make things worse. I have something good in my life now Cordy and I don't want anything to spoil that." "I know you have Connor Angel, I know." "No Cordy. You still don't understand. For the first time in my life I have a family, YOU and Connor are the good thing in my life. Connor is my son and I love him to death and he is one of two best things that have ever happened to me. You are the other. Cordy I love you. I know you probably don't feel the same, but that's okay, that's fine, but at least you know that I'm always here for you, and at least you know now why I didn't want to go back to Sunnydale with you. I don't want to be reunited with Buffy. I'm more than happy with what I've got here. Cordy, I don't need my past to be a part of my future. Because all I can see years from now are you and Connor." Angel finished looking into Cordelia's eyes.  
  
At least now she knew why he had shouted, the previous night when she'd mentioned going back and catching up with old friends. It had hurt him. When she had started talking about her old loves and past friendships. It had hurt him. Hurt him that she had wanted to go back, whereas he didn't. He had thought she wasn't satisfied with him, the way that he was content just to be with her. He had thought she didn't love him. But she did. He didn't know how much she loved him. "But Angel, I do love you, I love you with all my heart, and not one bit wants to go back. I just thought that maybe if you could clear the air between you and Buffy maybe you could move on." Cordy paused, "Move on and be happy to be a family with Connor and me. That's all I wanted, was for us to be a family."  
  
He quickly moved and kissed her. He kissed her like he had never kissed anyone. She had his soul now, she had his life and most of all, she had his love. Slowly he pulled back and smiled at her. As they locked hands, fingers entwined, they looked down on the sweet gurgling baby. Slowly Angel spoke.  
  
"We already are a family Cordy. You, me and Connor, were the perfect family."  
  
Then looking into his sincere eyes, she smiled and nodded, "I guess we are." 


End file.
